


You Do(n't) Own Me

by chesomnia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Red Velvet, Smut, squint for joyri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: After getting out of a relationship with a girl who's too sweet to give her the treatment she wants, Joohyun goes to a club (after a push from Sooyoung) and meets Kang Seulgi.





	You Do(n't) Own Me

   I really  _ wanted _ to like this girl; I really _ wanted _ this relationship to work. I couldn’t do it anymore. I had my needs, too. I told her at the beginning of this relationship that I needed to feel safe...I needed to feel like I belonged to her, and to her alone. I needed to feel owned. She tried, oh she  _ tried _ . I anxiously pulled at the necklace she gave me.  _ “A collar would be too demeaning, right?”  _  I felt guilty, though. She meant well. The girl was a sweetheart, but I wasn’t getting what I needed. I felt insecure and felt like acting out all the time just to get  _ some _ kind of possessiveness out of her. She was too nice for me. She couldn’t own me. I needed a strong hand, not some gentle guidance. 

 

   I texted her, asking to meet me at the park near my apartment building. I was honest with her, letting her know that I thought we needed to have a conversation in person about something important. I took off the necklace; the necklace I only took off out of necessity because it was the only thing that gave me some kind of feeling of being owned, and placed it in the small box that she gave it to me in. With a heavy heart, I got ready to head out to the park. I mentally prepared myself for the aftermath. 

 

   “I should be back within an hour, sweetie.” I held my hand out for my cat to rub her face against it. She purred loudly, and gave me a playful nip. “I know, I know.” I chuckled, giving her chin a quick scratch before leaving the apartment. I gently closed and locked the door behind me, and took a deep breath before walking to the elevator and heading down to the ground floor. As I walked through the city, I couldn’t help but feel guilty thinking about upsetting poor, poor Seungwan. She was an angel, an absolute sweetheart, and she wasn’t hard on the eyes, either. Our personalities, though...we just didn’t work. She might have been happy, but I would never be happy in a relationship so...typical and bland.

 

   “Joohyun-ie!” I heard her call me over, smiling broadly. I was going to hate myself for taking away that smile of hers. I walked over somberly, trying to avoid giving her false hope. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and I felt my chest grow even heavier. I showed her the box. 

 

   “Seungwan, I...I can’t do this anymore.” I practically whispered, not meeting her gaze. “I’m so sorry… I never meant to hurt you, and…” I felt myself tearing up. 

 

   “No, it’s okay.” I heard her voice break. “I know...you...want something different.” She sniffled. “I…” Another sniffle. “Thanks for...telling me, I guess.” With a third sniffle, I felt her take the box from my hands. “U-Um…”

 

   “I’d still like to be friends, but...if that’s too hard for you, I-” 

 

   “No, no, we can be friends, I just…” She sniffled again. “I need some time.” 

 

   “Of course. I’m sorry, Seungwan.” I folded my hands in front of myself politely. 

 

   “‘Sorry’ really doesn’t help.” She spoke, clearly restraining herself. “I’m sorry, I’ll just...go.” 

 

   I didn’t say anything; I couldn’t say anything. I watched her weak figure disappear into the contrasting brightly shining snow on the ground. When I could no longer see her, I turned and left the park myself. No matter how much it hurt me, I knew she must be feeling it much worse. The poor thing might not have even seen it coming. I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets, at least grateful that there were no onlookers to yell at me for breaking Seungwan’s heart. I already felt miserable enough. I kicked the snow up as I walked, remembering all the fun snowball fights I had as a child. Growing up sucked. 

 

   I re-entered my apartment and was greeted with several loud  _ “meow” _ ’s from my beautiful calico cat. She was a rescue cat; one of her ears was missing the upper half, since she got into a fight as a stray, and her little nose was covered in scars, but she was beautiful to me. 

 

   “Went just as painfully as I thought it would.” I sighed to her, scratching her chin. She rubbed her chin and cheek against my hand roughly, purring loudly. “At least I get to come home to you, though.” I gave her chin one last scratch, then took my shoes and coat off. I plopped down on the couch, curious to see what was going on with my friends, and opened Twitter on my phone...only to see a flood of sad and depressing tweets from Seungwan. “Nevermind, then.” I logged out of Twitter. If anyone really wanted to know what was happening, or was worried about me, they could text me. I set my phone down on the coffee table in front of my couch, face down, and walked into the kitchen to make some hot tea. I wasn’t used to hurting people I cared about (I suppose that’s a good thing), so I wasn’t sure what was ‘appropriate behavior’ for having just broken up with someone close to you. 

 

   “ _ Meow! Meow, meow, meow!”  _ My cat called to me from the kitchen.

 

   “This cat is way too spoiled.” I chuckled, getting off the couch and going into the kitchen, where she was meowing at a can of tuna. I opened the can for her and emptied it into her food bowl, where she eagerly lapped up the food. I tossed the can into the recycling bin and went back to the couch, checking Twitter one more time, since I was curious. I regretted it again, seeing the amount of depressing tweets Seungwan was putting out:

 

   “ _ Don’t you just love it when your girlfriend just uses you to get close to your best friend? It’s just perfect.” _

 

_    “I don’t know if you can handle this, but you broke my heart.”  _

 

_    “Recommend me songs about betrayal. I’m in a mood.” _

 

   I read those three tweets over and over again, and set my phone down with a scoff. If subtweeting me and calling me out for doing nothing wrong was how she wanted to handle this, then fine. I was tempted to check on her and ask her if she was alright, but not anymore. Especially since she was now making up lies about me trying to get close to her friend. I couldn’t even tell you when the last time I talked to her friend was, honestly...and I thought  _ I  _ was a whiny bottom. I logged out of Twitter again, and mentally promised myself that I wouldn’t open the damn app until at  _ least _ tomorrow morning, if not later. 

 

   I was browsing the internet (not any social media, mind you), when Sooyoung called me. I picked up the phone to answer her, mentally bracing myself for being scolded for hurting Seungwan’s feelings. 

 

   “Hello, Sooyoung.” I greeted plainly.

 

   “Damn, you sound dead.” She chuckled. “You okay?” 

 

   “I’m fine. Just preparing to be labelled as ‘the bad guy’ for telling Seungwan I wanted to stop our relationship.” I sighed, leaning my head back. “You’re not gonna scold me?” 

 

   “Nah.” She huffed. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to use a girl. You only use guys.” 

 

   “Thank you.” I smiled in relief. “Why did you call?” 

 

   “Well, anyone can tell from Seungwan’s tweets that you two are broken up now. I’m just here to offer a little advice and-”

 

   “Sooyoung, you know I love you to bits, but I don’t want another Seungwan. You know what kind of girl I am, and what kind of girl I need. I don’t think I’ll find her by just walking around the city and flirting with the barista.” I groaned. 

 

   “No, I know.” I could almost see her evil grin, that evil grin I’ve feared since we were little, plastered on her face. “I’m gonna advise you to go to a bar or something. Get into the  _ adult _ scene.” 

 

   “I want commitment.” I grumbled. “You know this-”

 

   “It can  _ become _ commitment. Come on, if you go to coffee shops and flirt with baristas and confess your desire to find ‘the one’, you’re only gonna meet softies. Trust me, please?” 

 

   “You know what?” I hummed. “Maybe we should go clubbing tonight. It’s been a while.” 

 

   “Yes! I’ll meet you at your place at eight.” Sooyoung cheered. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

 

   “I’ll see you at eight, then.” 

 

   “Bye Joo!” She cheered, hanging up. I set my phone down again, a smile now on my face. If Seungwan was going to handle our break-up by making up rumors about me, then I shouldn’t feel guilty. I glanced at my cat-faced analog clock hanging on the wall, and read the time as three o’clock. 

 

   “Damn, I still need to eat lunch.” I stretched, feeling all of the built-up tension leave my muscles, and went into the kitchen to heat up some instant ramyeon. 

  
  
  


   Soon enough, it was eight o’clock, and Sooyoung would be here any minute now. I was ready to go to the club; wearing black three inch stilettos with sheer thigh-high black stockings held up with garter belts of the same color. A short body-con red dress hugged my curves and showed off my defined collarbones and bare neck, free of any collar or choker or necklace; I was looking for a girl to own me tonight. I straightened my long, black hair and put shimmering gem-like studs on my ears. I checked myself out in the mirror. Once, twice, thrice, I looked myself up and down; I looked like a millionaire’s cheating wife. I loved it. I heard the doorbell ring as my eyes traced my S-line curves up and down for the fourth time, and stopped admiring my reflection to let Sooyoung in. 

 

   “Damn, Joohyun!” She hollered when I opened the door. She bounded in, and hugged me tight, not bothering to let me close my front door behind her. “You look  _ hot _ .” 

 

   “Thanks.” I chuckled. 

 

   “No, like, really, you look  _ amazing _ .” She openly gawked at me. I rolled my eyes, chuckling, and grabbed my small handbag from the couch. 

 

   “Don’t wait up for me, Areum!” I sang to my cat, who probably didn’t really care when I got back as long as she was fed on time. I closed and locked the door behind me as Sooyoung and I left the apartment to go to the nearest club (which happened to be a gay/LGBT+ club). 

 

   “How’d you do your eyeliner so strong?” Sooyoung asked, staring at me when we got into the elevator.

 

   “You know Heechul?” I asked, and her face lit up. 

 

   “The drag queen?!” She squealed.

 

   “Yep.” I chuckled. “Heechul taught me a ton of eyeliner tricks.” 

 

   “Ugh...teach me sometime, I wanna know.” She whined. 

 

   “I will.” I hummed happily, as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor and we left the apartment building. 

  
  
  


   The security guard’s face lit up when she saw me. 

 

   “Miss Bae Joohyun!” She enveloped me in a hug that I happily returned. “Haven’t seen you in awhile. I thought you had a boo?” 

 

   “It...didn’t really work out, Tiffany.” I sighed. “She wasn’t my type.” 

 

   “Oh, sorry to hear that, hon.” She pouted. “Maybe there’s someone in here that can get your mind off of it.” 

 

   “Either that, or getting black-out drunk.” I chuckled, showing her my ID for formality’s sake, while Sooyoung did the same. 

 

   “Sooyoung, girl, I don’t need to see your ID.” She laughed. “You’re here every week.” Tiffany patted my friend’s shoulder, then stepped aside so we could enter. “I can ask Tae-Tae to pick you girls up if you end up in any trouble, okay?” 

 

   “No need, we’ll be fine.” I waved her good-bye, and entered the club, ready to get drunk after being sober for...over a month. Sooyoung and I hurried to the bar, where we ordered our drinks hastily. A remix of “Sassy” by Kat Graham was blasting in the background. While I waited for my drink, Sooyoung and I watched the crowd of bodies grinding up on each other. The bartender returned with three drinks: two Bloody Mary’s and whatever concoction Sooyoung was planning on drinking. “O-Oh, um, sir, I didn’t- I just ordered one Bloody Mary.” 

 

   “I know.” He grinned. “She thought you needed another.” He pointed to a drop-dead gorgeous woman with cat-like monolid eyes. My face felt like it was on fire, and I haven’t even had a drop of alcohol yet. 

 

   “She’s hot.” Sooyoung licked her lips, looking at the woman like she was a full-course meal. 

 

   “I know.” I whimpered as the bombshell sent me a flirty wink. I turned my full attention to the two Bloody Mary’s in front of me. 

 

   “Ooh, she  _ likes _ you, Joohyunnie.” She purred, downing her drink in one go. I nervously stared at the alcohol in front of me. “Oh, honey.” She chuckled. “Bartender! This girl’s gotta loosen up. Bad.” The friendly bartender chuckled, nodding, and poured out two shots of whisky. He set them in front of me, and patted my shoulder. 

 

   “Cheer up, sunshine.” He picked up one shot and motioned for me to pick up the other. “On three. One, two, three.” He downed the liquor as soon as he said ‘three’, and I did the same. We both grimaced for a second at the burn in the back of our throats. 

 

   “You can drink on the job?” Sooyoung asked, perky as ever. 

 

   “Can’t get so drunk that I start messing up drinks but...getting a little tipsy never hurt anyone.” He winked. “So, sunshine, I’d talk to that pretty lady who bought you a drink when you’re a little looser...if you’re interested, that is.” 

 

   “I mean…” I chuckled darkly, finally taking a sip of one of the Bloody Mary’s. “She doesn’t look like a softie, does she?” I took another look at the woman. She was dressed in a black body-con dress, and was wearing sheer black tights. Her blonde hair had dark brown, nearly black, roots, and was tied in a high ponytail. The silver necklace she wore just made her collarbones stand out more, and her jawline...she could cut me with a jawline that sharp. She was waving off a girl that looked just as gorgeous as she did, and I just felt small in comparison. Then again, my make-up was  _ killer _ today, and I looked like a bombshell of a woman.

 

   “Oh, I doubt she’s a softie.” Sooyoung chuckled. “Have fun, Joohyun.” She hummed.

 

   “Where are you going?” I asked, still nervous to be by myself after being out of the club scene for so long.  

 

   “You  _ do _ see that cutie over there, right?” She scoffed, motioning toward a cute girl with brown hair that faded to a platinum blonde at the tips. “I’m gonna try my luck.” She winked, and strode toward her, leaving me by myself before I could beg her to stay. I took a long drink of my Bloody Mary, then stared at the nearly-empty drink as the burn in the back of my throat brought tears to my eyes. I glanced over (again) at the woman who bought me my drink. Our eyes met. I sent her a polite smile and nod; I was too nervous under her gaze to do anything else. She grinned and downed the rest of the drink that was in front of her before sliding the empty glass towards the bartender. She strode over to me confidently, while I turned my focus back to the other Bloody Mary I hadn’t started drinking yet. 

 

   “So...that wasn’t your girlfriend, right?” I heard a smooth, silky voice hum. I turned to face the owner of the voice: that gorgeous woman. 

 

   “N-No, we’re friends. Just friends.” I giggled nervously.

 

   “Good.” She grinned, and sat on the barstool next to me. “I’m Seulgi. Kang Seulgi.” 

 

   “I’m Joohyun.” I spoke softly, turning my gaze back to my drink.

 

   “Well, hi there, Joohyun.” She purred gently, sending shivers down my spine. Good shivers, of course. I took a sip of the drink, not knowing quite what else to do. Even if it had only been a month since I was in the clubbing scene, I was used to Seungwan. “Are you okay, cutie?” 

 

   “Yeah, I...it’s been a little while since I’ve been out.” I sighed, setting my drink down on the table. 

 

   “Oh, I got it.” She hummed. I felt her fingers slowly wrap around my thigh, sending a jolt of excitement through me. I looked at her again, and her gaze was  _ deadly _ . It was like she was just  _ waiting _ for her chance to pounce on me, to make me hers. I gulped, feeling small under her gaze. 

 

   I decided to give her an opening to pounce. 

 

   “My ex-girlfriend was just too...soft for me.” I pouted. “You know what I mean?” 

 

   “I understand.” She grinned, her eyes glimmering with excitement. 

 

   “I need a girl to take charge.” I whined. I felt her fingers tighten around my thigh, her short nails dug into my skin. Her pupils were wide, taking in every aspect of my face as if she’d never get to see it again. 

 

   “I think you could use a little bit of time to lean back and relax, huh?” She spoke seductively. 

 

   “I could.” I rested my hand on top of hers on my thigh. The fingers that were digging into my leg turned and grabbed my hand, while her other hand set a couple of twenty-dollar bills on the bar. 

 

   “We’re going.” She waved to the bartender, then pulled me out of the club. “Your friend won’t worry too much, will she?” 

 

   “Not one bit.” I tightened my grip on her hand, as she pulled me into a taxi. She gave the driver an address, then turned all her attention to me, pulling me onto her lap as the taxi drove off. She grabbed my waist roughly, holding me flush against her, and began kissing and sucking my neck. I shivered in pleasure, resting my head on her shoulder while she did what she wanted. 

 

   “Damn, you really need to be taken care of, don’t you?” She chuckled darkly, biting into my sensitive skin. I let out a whimper, a pathetic whimper. She nibbled her way down my neck, then bit down hard on my collarbone, sucking roughly and  _ definitely _ leaving a mark. It felt so  _ good _ to be marked; to be owned. I couldn’t help but grind my hips down on her desperately, wordlessly begging her to make me hers. “Hold on, precious.” She purred, and pressed a gentle kiss to my now-discolored collarbone. I felt the taxi come to a stop, and she handed the driver his money. She got out of the car with my legs wrapped tightly around her waist. I was clinging to her for dear life, and she didn’t seem to mind as she easily entered the building and pressed the button for the elevator while I pressed kisses to her shoulders. 

 

   “Seulgi…” I whined between kisses. 

 

   “Shh.” She slapped my ass playfully when the elevator doors opened, allowing us in. Thankfully, there was no one in the elevator to see the mess I had become. She pressed her floor’s number, and the doors closed. “You’re so desperate.” She buried her face in my neck and nipped at my skin. “Don’t worry, my eager Joohyun. I’ll have you crying for me to stop in no time.” 

 

   “Okay…” I nodded, whimpering, against her shoulder. I heard the doors open again, and we left the elevator. She opened the door to her apartment easily and stepped inside with me still attached to her front. As soon as the door closed behind us, she shoved me against it roughly, probably bruising my back. I yelped in pain, but it was muffled by her lips on mine. She was a biter; a real biter. Her teeth were buried in my bottom lip as soon as she got the chance. I squirmed against her, but that only encouraged her; she pressed herself against me and rolled her hips against mine. I couldn’t even kiss her anymore. I let go of her lips to pant for air between high-pitched moans. 

 

   “God, Joohyun…” Seulgi purred, and tore my garter belts off, ripping my sheer black stockings in the process. I couldn’t care less; if anything, it only made me need her more. She dropped to her knees and pushed my dress over my hips. “Damn, you’re…” I heard her breath hitch before she pulled my panties down and lapped at the juices leaking out of my core. I squealed in pleasure, and began to writhe under her tongue, but she gripped my thighs and held them open so she could have easier access. “Hold still for me, princess.” She whispered, blowing a puff of air on my soaked core teasingly, before burying her tongue inside me, tasting and stroking my walls as they desperately tried to grab onto her and pull her further inside. I felt her smile against my skin as I began to shake and shiver, getting weaker as I approached my climax. Her nails dug into my legs and she pressed against my clit with her nose. My fingers tangled in her hair as I clung to her. My hips bucked uncontrollably, but she rode through it, just abusing my clit more and  _ really  _ working magic with that tongue of hers. I nearly fell as I came undone. If it wasn’t for her strong grip on my thighs, I would’ve fallen. “Delicious.” She hummed happily, rising to stand in front of me. She licked her lips like a predator, hungry for more, and connected our lips in another bruising kiss. 

 

   “S-Seul, please…” I whimpered. My legs couldn’t hold my body up anymore; I felt like I’d fall over at any moment. She broke the kiss, and a string of our saliva mixed with my cum connected our lips.

 

   “Sorry, baby.” She chuckled, and let me lean on her while I took off my heels. “Come on, sweetie. We’re far from done.” She took my hand and hurried to her bedroom, while I clumsily followed, trying not to fall. When we reached her bed, she shoved me onto it roughly, knocking the air out of me when I hit the mattress. I watched her kick her heels off, then she climbed on top of me, connecting our lips again. I reached behind her and unclasped her necklace; she took it from me and carelessly tossed it somewhere behind her. She slipped a hand underneath me and unzipped my dress, while my back arched to give her as much access as she needed. She easily slid the garment down to my thighs, where she stopped, leaving me to kick the dress off while her hands ran up and down my waist. “You’re an actual goddess, you know that?” She pressed a gentle kiss between my breasts before taking my bra off. Her hands massaged my breasts while she pressed her lips against mine, kissing me softly while grinding her hips against mine. 

 

   “Seul, wait.” I whimpered. All of her movements stopped.

 

   “Are you okay?” She whispered breathlessly.

 

   “Can you…” I took her dress zipper between my fingers and tried to tug it down, but it wouldn’t budge. 

 

   “Oh.” She chuckled, leaning back on her knees and unzipping her dress for me. She shimmied it off with ease, uncovering solid eleven-line abs. My mouth went dry at the sight. She took her pantyhose off as well, leaving her in just black lace panties and a matching bra. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back on top of me, kissing her feverishly. “I guess you like me, huh?” I just tangled my fingers in her hair in response, feeling more and more desperate for contact between my legs. I could feel myself just  _ dripping _ onto her bedsheets. She was quick to press her thigh against my center, forcing me to break our kiss to let out a whimper of pleasure. “Good girl, let it out.” She purred, leaning down to playfully bite and tug on my ear. My toes curled and my back arched as I clawed at her back, doing everything I could to get her closer to me. 

 

   “Please, Seulgi, I need-” I gasped as she pressed her thigh more forcefully against my core. “-I-your fingers. Please.” I whined pitifully. 

 

   “Well...you  _ did  _ ask nicely.” She grinned, and positioned two fingers in front of my mouth. “I’m sure you’re wet enough, but just in case.” I opened my mouth and took her fingers in, wrapping my tongue around them. I took them down to the knuckle, even if her fingertips hit the back of my throat and made me cough a little. “You’re so good.” She hummed happily, stroking my hair with her other hand. “I think I’m going to have to make you mine.” I nodded eagerly, sucking on her fingers. She slid them out between my lips, my saliva dripping from them. “This should be good, right?” 

 

   “Please, Seulgi. Please.” I whimpered, bucking my hips against her thigh. Between getting gagged by her fingers and the praise she gave me, I was desperate for a release, and it wouldn’t take much to bring me one. She easily slipped the fingers that were in my mouth into my core, and thrusted slowly, massaging my walls from the inside. My eyes rolled back in my head and I let out a pathetically loud moan. My back arched. She pressed kisses all over my breast, pausing to bite my nipple. “More, please.” I whined. Immediately, her thumb found my clit and pressed against it, rubbing little circles. I couldn’t control my lower body anymore; my hips spasmed and my legs locked around her. She slipped a third finger into me as I writhed underneath her. My orgasm hit me like a truck. I was probably hurting her with how hard I was gripping her hair, but I couldn’t help it. I was falling apart. When my back finally hit the mattress again, I was gasping for air. Seulgi pressed a couple of gentle kisses to my cheek, and nuzzled her nose against my skin. 

 

   “You’re so precious, Joohyun.” She purred, pressing another kiss to my cheek. “Even if it’s only for tonight...I’m glad you’re mine.” 

 

   “N-No, it doesn’t have to be,” I took a much-needed breath, “only for tonight.” 

 

   “We’ll talk about it in the morning, sweetheart.” She kissed my nose. “You need to rest.” She pulled the blankets up over us. I nuzzled my face into her neck and wrapped my arms and legs around her. She ran her fingers through my hair as I fell asleep. 


End file.
